moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Joanna.Pety
Joanna.Pety was a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She was Level 25 (Legendary MovieStar). Boyfriend At the time of her quitting, Joanna was engaged to kk summer. They were together for about 5 months before she quit. She also had a long past relationship with Pump's ex, Donnie C. When Pump & Donnie decided to date, they asked her. She also had a relationship with another guy who was a fan and called her beautiful, and TanaMan'. Controversy Pump, Joanna and OhhItzAutumn were at the top before. When Joanna started to beat Autumn, the first user to get to level 20, Autumn's fans didn't like it and sent Joanna some rude messages. Joanna and Autumn both made videos saying how good of friends they were and Autumn said she was happy for JoJo. The messages had di ed down and Joanna took first place in the high scores. Joanna's fame continued to rise and she gained a lot of fans. Even though the drama with Autumn's fans stopped, new drama surfaced. Because of that, Joanna deleted her account leaving her fans and friends sad and confused. Another reason she deleted her account is she couldn't take what was going on in her life and had a lot of depression and stress. In February 2012, Joanna returned to MSP and explained to her fans why she left. Everything seemed to be fine after a while but over time, people JoJo trusted turned on her, people were using her for fame, hating on her because she was famous, and boys broke her heart. The drama was too much for her, so she threatened to quit several times. Luckily for her fans, one of JoJo's BFFs had always been there to cheer her up and stop her from quitting. Joanna's fans helped her a lot, too, by sending messages full of support and kind words. With the drama she had come back; the drama involved her past relationship with Donnie C., Pump, & haters! She also first came with an account called Joanna Louise which was her backup account. It, too, is gone. Leaving for good? On July 27, 2013, Joanna.Pety quit again. While she had made quick decisions when she was angry (when she quit last time), Pumpchkin said in a movie that this time she had a lot of time to think about it and she decided that she was not happy in MSP anymore. She said that even though Jo came back the last time she quit, Pumpchkin said that this time she didn't think Joanna was coming back. While others think differently, people still have "Heroes" in their status, and "We miss you Jojo", too. As of now the Moviestar has quit for good, and has gone down in history alongside OhhItzAutumn. Some say that her new account is Pety but the rumor is not true says kk summer. People also started rumors that she will come back for someone. No, no. Not for kk summer. For a special fan. She has a special fan and that fan's account is called mjz19910. Will JoJo come back for her? Mjz19910 and her best friend (who wasn't a hero) are looking for clues to see why she quit. Will they find the reason? We will just have to wait. Trivia *She made her account in February 2012 Moviestar Category:Level 25 Category:US